


Colleague

by Bugsyboo1313



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsyboo1313/pseuds/Bugsyboo1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"What might we deduce about his heart?" -MH<br/>"I don't know." -JW</p><p>Sherlock giving John a hug. </p><p>Hope you like it! Please check out my other artwork on my page! Thanks! <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Colleague

**Author's Note:**

> "What might we deduce about his heart?" -MH  
> "I don't know." -JW
> 
> Sherlock giving John a hug. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Please check out my other artwork on my page! Thanks! 


End file.
